The present invention resides in a drive mechanism for moving the leaf or leaves of a sliding door or window or for tilting flaps or the like which comprises a motor having a rotary output which is converted by transmission facilities to lateral movement of at least one member for moving the leaf or leaves.
Known drive mechanisms comprise, for example, a threaded spindle with a nut screwed on to it, as a result of which the rotation is transmitted from the motor to one component while the other part is pushed in an axial direction as a result of the rotation (Swiss Pat. No. 409 690). Another known drive mechanism is such that the rotary action from the motor is transferred by the engagement of a powered cogged wheel with at least one horizontal cogged rod as a result of which the rotational movement is converted to a lateral movement (Swiss Patent 436 077). Also known is a drive mechanism for a sliding door employing a linear electromotor the rod like armature of which acts in the longitudinal direction on one leaf of a door via a pulling mechanism (Swiss Pat. No. 547 423).
It is the principal object of the present invention to develop a drive mechanism which does not require engaging means in a transmission such as cogged wheels, threads and the like but produces lateral movement in a simple manner by using a normal rotary motor drive.